List of Quotes - Yuri Lowell
Yuri Intro *Phew, take it easy okay? *Yeah, they're going to get a real beating. *Guild jobs are never easy as they seem. *Don't expect me to hold back if you get in my way. *I like you enthusiasm. Shall we? *Let's get this over with! *I don't really think we have the time for that. *I think it'll be faster if we just lay them out. *This is nothing compared to guild work. *Don't mind me if I get a bit carried away. Special Attack *Savage Wolf Fury! *This... will defeat them! *Sorry, you're history! *Now, Wolf Fury! *Let's finish this! Support Attack *Now's a good time. *Do not fall down, Estelle! *Estelle, do not be nervous! *I can make a path in front of me! *This would be a matter for the Guild! *Presenting Brave Vesperia! Victory *Alright! That's that. *Huh, I guess that's one way of seeing things. *Well, at least we won. *You sure know how to flatter a guy. *I think I actually broke a sweat back there. *Now that's what I call a real fight... Estelle Intro *I won't lose! Let's go! *I-I don't know if I'm up to the task... *I'm stronger than you might think! *Ok, let's do our best! *Ok! This will be a good lesson. *I've got to keep myself together! *Carelessness is dangerous. We must be alert! *Um, I'm sorry if this hurts! *I'm a bit frightened, but I think I'll be okay. *Let's work together! Special Attack *Holy Lance! Multi Attack *Peace to your soul. *Sleep peacefully. *Goodbye! *Blessed Light! *Light, unto me! Support Attack *I will not hold back! *I will fight with all my strength! *Will you mind us stepping in? *Now, presenting Brave Vesperia! *I will lead the attack! *Yuri, please provide support. Victory *This is a bit embarrassing... *I'll fight for the entire world! *We're growing stronger, aren't we! *That was a brilliant victory! *Ooh, I'm feeling a bit dizzy... *Keep your wits about you, even in victory! Paired Characters Intro *'Estelle': Let's fight side by side, Yuri! Yuri: I'm afraid I don't work so well with others... *'Yuri': Hang in there, Estelle. I'm right here beside you. Estelle: Okay! I'm counting on you Yuri! *'Yuri': There's a lot fewer of us this time... Estelle: Yeah, but we're still members of Brave Vesperia ♪ *'Estelle': Let's do our best to put a smile on everyone's faces! Yuri: Sounds like a good enough reason to fight for me! *'Estelle': A journey means fighting on daily, right Yuri ♪ Yuri: I think it's about time we found an easier way of doing things. Victory *'Yuri': Damn, Flynn would laugh if he saw that! Estelle: Really? I thought you did pretty good Yuri. *'Estelle': Okay, time for our victory pose! Yuri: Hey, you've gotten pretty good at this. *'Estelle': Everything on this journey is something to learn from! Yuri: Let's try and take things a bit easier, Estelle. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Estelle: Alisa, you're amazing! I'd love to introduce you to Rita! Yuri: I wouldn't if I were you. Rita'd probably just try to take her apart in the name of research. Alisa: Well, I could give her one of my heads for research purposes. Arthur Intro Yuri: It’s a knight’s duty to protect a princess. Can I count on you? Arthur: Have no fear! I shall always rescue her, no matter how many times she may be kidnapped! Estelle: I would rather not be kidnapped in the first place… Victory Arthur: Ah, Princess Estelle. I am pleased to see you are safe and sound! Estelle: Um, I’m not sure how to put this… Yuri: I think it’s your armor that you should be more worried about, Arthur. Bahn Intro Bahn: A princess from a distant land, huh? I'll protect you! Estelle: It's so nice having someone older to rely upon, right, Yuri? Yuri: Bahn is actually younger than us, I'm afraid. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Estelle: Our weapons are love! Yuri: Justice! Batsu: And a brave party-up! Bruno Intro Estelle: Let’s do our best, right? Bruno: That’s right. You two kids can handle it no problem. Yuri: You should try helping, too. Devilotte Intro Estelle: The punishment for defying us is being burnt alive…I guess! Devilotte: Not good enough! You’ve got to look down on them more like the scum they are! Yuri: Don’t try to give Estelle any bad ideas. Flynn will get mad at me. Victory Devilotte: The final form of a princess is the Evil Empress of the Heavens! Estelle: Empress of the Heavens…! The one rules all of creation! Yuri: It’ll never happen, so don’t let her bad example rub off on you… Flynn Intro Estelle: On a journey, battle is part of daily life! Yuri, Flynn, let's do our best! Flynn: Lady Estelle, please don't get carried away... Yuri: Flynn, you're such a worrywart. Victory Yuri: Our weapons are Swords and Magic! Estelle: Justice! Solidarity! and Drive! Flynn: Umm, maybe a man's charms? Heihachi Intro Heihachi: You’re too skinny, Yuri. You need to put on more muscle like me! Estelle: Are you going to start working out after this battle, Yuri? Yuri: I don’t even know where to begin training to end up like that. Imca Intro *'Estelle': A unit without names... It just sounds so sad. Imca: It's never bothered me. All that matters is completing my mission. Yuri: Well, I guess somebody has to do it... Juri Han Intro Juri: Let's get this party started. I'll smash you to pieces! Estelle: I-Is this what it means to be a strong woman? Yuri: Don't you go and start imitating her, Estelle. Lady Intro Lady: Does your guild also hunt down devils? Estelle: We take up any job, with our names as Brave Vesperia on the line! Yuri: Hold on now! We don’t know exactly what she’s asking. Lindow Intro *'Estelle': I just received a request from Lindow, Yuri. Yuri: It’s not some meaningless thing like going to get him some booze, is it? Lindow: What, you mean you Brave Vesperia guys don’t do that? Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Neneko is transforming for battle, okay! Estelle should transform too, you know! Estelle: Okay, then I'll turn into the Massage Therapist! Yuri: If you're going to transform, at least make it something useful in battle... Rikiya Intro Rikiya: There is a powerful evil presence in the air…Be careful, you two. Estelle: We’ll be fine♪ You guys are so strong, after all! Yuri: I think her innocence might be just as dangerous… Sänger Intro *'Sänger': We shall be your guides to the underworld! Yuri: Why do I always seem to attract crazy old guys? Estelle: I think all you strong people are a bit eccentric. Saya Intro Estelle: Hee hee…T-This is a bit embarrassing… Saya: Well then I guess you’re still a ways away from earning the name “Enchanted Belle.” Yuri: Estelle, you got that name by having someone make you a dress, didn’t you. Tron Intro Tron: Would you mind letting me have a look at the inner workings of the Blastia? I promise I’ll put it back together. Yuri: This isn’t the time or place. We’ve got enemies to deal with. Estelle: Is this how all gearheads are? Ulala Intro Ulala: Let’s have a few words from Estelle about the battle! Estelle: H-Hello! My hobby is um, reading, and… Yuri: Don’t do something that makes you nervous before battle. Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: I shall be victorious on my name as a maiden knight...! Yuri: We'll do our part too. I'm counting on you, Estelle. Estelle: Okay ♪ I'll win on my name as a member of Brave Vesperia! Victory Estelle: I can't help but admire you as a maiden knight, the Bright Green Battle Maiden. Valkyrie: Estelle, how about you christen yourself "The Seeker of Truth"? Yuri: Hmm, I still think "The one who can't be trusted on her own" sounds better. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': So your guild and the PMF are working together now, eh? Estelle: How nice! A team-up between fellow fix-it-alls! Yuri: Don't go around calling us fix-it-alls. The other guilds will get mad. Victory *'Yuri': Too easy. Vashyron: Yeah really. Fighting chumps like this doesn't do anything for me. Estelle: Easy-peasy♪ Category:Quotes